narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Yumiko Kongobara.
Yumiko Kongobara (金剛バラ由美子,Kongobara Yumiko) ''is a chunin level kunoichi from Konohagakure and a member of Team Imaro or Team 19. she became famous around Konoha for her usage of Diamond Release. Background Yumiko was born to the main branch of the Kongobara Clan. The Kongobara clan is a clan which possesses the Kekkei Genkai Diamond Release. A kekkei genkai that lets the user the ability to create and manipulate diamonds. Since Yumiko was a young girl, she tried to master her kekkei genkai and failed every time which caused her to give up alot, but her best friend Hoshiyo Kitomiwa always told her to never give up and keep trying. Besides that, Yumiko described her childhood as happy and wonderful. She had alive paretns, many friends and a caring older brother named Kazene. When Yumiko was about 6 years old, She met her future crush Tsuchi Hagasami. Yumiko, Hoshiyo and Tsuchi used to spend most of their time together playing and taking strolls. They had a very strong bond that made them best friends. When Yumiko was 9 years old, she went to the Academy for the first time. She met two more girls which she became friends with immidietly. These two girls were Kana Mikazuchi, a new citizen of Konoha who came from Shimogakure, and Mizuki Anayashi. Yumiko had a great time at her academy days. She met many friends, learned alot of interesting things and had a chance of showing others what she can do. When she gratuated from the academy, she was put in Team 19 with Hoshiyo and Tsuchi with her uncle Imaro Hirushima as their sensei. Personality Yumiko inherited most of her personalty from her father. she is calm and happy but she is also serious when needed. she usually doesn't get mad so easily and she will also do whatever it takes to protect her clan and friends. she also is a very social person and she is proud of what she can do. she hates bragging and mocking people. Yumiko is also a very humble and loyal girl too. she is very loyal to her clan, friends and village. Yumiko is not too girlish, she actually very likes hanging out with boys not less then girls. she also very likes to fight and train, it is shown when she enjoyed her all day training in Yamagakure. Yumiko has strong confident in herself and she is never worried if she might let her clan or village down. Appearance Yumiko is a fair skinned girl with sky blue hair with and bright pink eyes. In Part |: Yumiko wears a dark blue dress with a pink line in the middle that curves in the bottom. she also wears bandages on her shins that reach up to her knees with pink shinobi sandals. she also has her hair tied up in a ponytail with the end of it braided. she also wears a dark blue Hitai Ate around her neck and pink fingerless gloves. Part ||: Yumiko wears her Hitai Ate on her forehead instead of her neck. She has two strips of her hair tied and two long bangs hanging down all the way to her waist. She wears a fishnet shirt and a a bright blue, long sleeved shirt with a black cross-like pattern and black sleeve edges on top. she wears a pair of long black gloves and arm protectors under her shirt. she wears a black belt with pockets attached to it alongside two strips of fabric which mach her shirt. she wears white knee length leggings and a pair of x- patterned sandals. Abilities Taijutsu Yumiko uses Taijutsu mostly if she is out of chakra. She feels more safe using Ninjutsu instead. though she barley tries to improve her Taijutsu skills, she is still capable of using it against strong opponents. Her taijutsu training are done by Tsuchi who was considered to be good at it. Kekkei Genkai Yumiko possesses her clan's Kekkei Genkai Diamond Release which she inherited from her mother. as a Genin, Yumiko was capable of creating diamonds and using the four basic techniques of Diamond Release alongside her own jutsu which she created by an accident. in Part I, not much of it is seen used by her unlike Part II where she uses it most of the time. Ninjutsu Yumiko's Ninjutsu skills are good. in Part I, she is seen mostly using Water and Fire Release techniques but less of these are seen in Part II. Stats: Realtionships 'Hoshiyo Kitomiwa' Hoshiyo is Yumiko's best friend. they have a very strong relationship. they talk about everything, they spend alot of time together,they help each other in any way and they share their most biggest secrets. The two trust each other in any way and they would sacrifice their'e lifes for each other. they love training, and going to the hot springs together. 'Tsuchi Hagasami' Tsuchi is Yumiko's lover. plus the fact that they are on the same team and they are childhood friends, they are also in love. They like to spend time together and train together and do alot of things as long as their'e together. 'Imaro Hirushima' Despise the fact that Imaro is Yumiko's sensei, He is also her Uncle. Yumiko loves to play cards with him and she loves to watch him fight and train. she is very impressed by Imaro's Magnet Release kekkei genkai. 'Naruto Uzumaki' Yumiko admires Naruto from the bottom of her heart. she had faith in him since the two's first metting. Yumiko know's that Naruto will get far even with his clumsy self. [[Denya Zia|'Denya']] Yumiko and Denya are eternal rivals. Denya always picks up fights with Yumiko but when they need to, they team up. [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Sasuke_Uchiha '''Sasuke Uchiha'] Yumiko never liked nor hated Sasuke. she thought he was "dark" or "emo" but she still considered him as a friend. she was never shown to care about him or worry about him but she was quite sad when he left Konoha. Part I Chūnin Exam Arc Team Imaro Took the Chunin Exams for the second time and hoped for the best. After completing the first exam given by Ibiki, Team Imaro heads to the second exam. When being in the Forest Of Death, Team Imaro clashed with an Amegakure Genin Team which had the scroll they needed. After a battle, Team Imaro was able to get the scroll and move on. When it was time for the preliminaries of the Chunin Exams, Yumiko stood Against Kana. The two fought for a quite short time which ended with Yumiko as the winner. she was selected alone as one of the candidates alongside her team. Invasion of Konoha Arc Yumiko is seen alongside her team in the Third Hokage's feunural During the Timeskip Part II Kazekage Rescue Arc Yumiko was happy to see Naruto all grown up and strong. Twelve Guardian Ninja Arc When Furido's 4 man Squad Broke into Konoha, Yumiko Teamed up with Hoshiyo, Tsuchi and Team Jun to stop them from destroying Konoha. they were sorunded by dead shinobi and they had to defeat them so they will be able to go on. Eventually they were not able to go on because there were to much dead shinobi that they had to defeat. Yumiko was glad to hear that Naruto and Sora are okay and that Konoha is safe again. Hidan and Kakuzu Arc Yumiko and her teammates were in Asuma's funeral. Invasion of Pain Arc When Pain destroyed the village,Yumiko made a Diamond Shell to save herself. after the Naruto pain battle Yumiko were one of the many people who were cheering for Naruto after his victory. Konoha History Arc Yumiko remembers when she and her team headed to their next mission of babysitting Tsuchi's younger brothers. they first thought that it will be easy but they later found out that the little kids where a bunch of big troublemakers. Yumiko was in charge of the two youngest brothers which made alot of mess causing Yumiko to let her guard down by cleaning the mess up. Hoshiyo was in charge of the third brother which wanted to play all the tima and didn't gave Hoshiyo a break. Tsuchi was in charge of his little brother Daichi which was the oldest among the four brothers. After a hard time baby sitting the four, Team 19 was able of completing their first mission. Shinobi World War Arc Yumiko and her teammates volunteered to fight in the war in order to protect their village and friends.Yumiko was put in the Fourth Division because of her being a long range fighter. Yumiko was shocked to see the Kongobara clan founder Ryoko Kongobara reanimated. Ryoko said she knew that someone like her would be born to the clan. she also said she was watching her from above and she is really proud of her. Yumiko thanked Ryoko but she still had to defeat her.she didn't want to harm Ryoko so instead she asked why she sacrificed herself to the volcano. Ryoko said that there was no choice. she had to protect the clan. Ryoko said that it's okay that Yumiko would harm her. she doesn't have to worry about it. Ryoko then said that she want Yumiko to test her skills on her. she said the two's Diamond Release abilities were even. Yumiko said that she still dosen't want to harm her but she had no choice. Ryoko attacked and then Yumiko used her strongest technique. Ryoko then said that that's exactly the reason why they are even. it's because Yumiko created the strongest Diamond Release technique. Ryoko said she was proud of Yumiko and the clan. Video Games Yumiko Kongobara is a playable character in the following video games: Random Photos i made for fake screenshots iv'e drawn that don't fit in Yumiko's plot. Creation When I first created Yumiko, she was supposed to be an adult and a part of the Akatsuki.that was supposed to be a mission to join Akatsuki and discover their secrets,but I gave up on that. she was supposed to have Ice Release Kekkei Genkai. she was also supposed to have wind,fire and earth chakra natures, but I gave up on them too. then I gave her the Crystal Release Kekkei Genkai. but then I remembered that only Guren can use this kekkei genkai. so I gave up on that too. I really wanted to give Yumiko a kekkei genkai so i thought of many things like: Thunder Release, Stone Release, Smoke Release and other stuff. then i finally thought of Diamond Release and I liked the idea. I kept it and made it Yumiko's kekkei genkai. later on I was inspired by many OCs over Youtube and Deviantart, and I got new ideas for her current outfit and, that's it i guess. I think that back then she was a total Mary-sue. i am not sure if today she is a Mary-sue... Trivia * Yumiko's name means: "cause-beauty-child" ''and her surname "Kongobara" means "''Diamond Rose". * Yumiko has the same voice actor as Ai Mikami from Future Diary. * Yumiko Scored 6 points in the Mary Sue Test. she is an Anti Sue '(''Your character is the very antithesis of a Mary-Sue. In this category your character can mean two things.1.) You need to add more positives to the character. OR. 2.) Your character already does have enough positives and you made her/him interesting and balanced in your own unique way.) * Yumiko's dream is to lead her clan and become the Yamakage. * most of Konoha's jonin says that Yumiko resembles her mother Yukimi in her looks and her father Hiroaki in her personality. * Yumiko never cuts her hair. * According to the databook(s): *# Yumiko's favourite foods are Chinese Tossed Salad, while her least favorites is anything bitter. *# Her hobby is experimenting with Diamond Release. *# Yumiko wishes to fight Ryoko Kongobara *# Yumiko has completed 191 official missions in total: 123 D-rank, 47 C-rank, 16 B-rank, 3 A-rank, 2 S-rank. *# Yumiko's favorite word is "Diamond" (金剛, Kongo). Quotes * (To her mother) "I will not give up.i will keep trying even if i will have to stay awake for nights,i will master Diamond Release!."17 * (To her enemy after she was defeated in the attack during the chunin exams) "yes....i admit it....you were stronger then me when you were in my age.....but you know what? we have something stronger then all of you combined...and it's our friendship.......I dont mind how strong I am..how much money I own of stuff like that...if you wish to try me then I dont care...you can take away my powers...my house...but as long as I have my friends and family on my side...I dont need enything more...because it dosen't matter how weak,poor or pitiful i might be...when I am surrounded by the people who loves me...I will always be happy..." * (To her friends) "i can finally do it! i can finally use Diamond release like i always wanted!." * (To Denya) "''Trying to act tough huh?..remember that we '''must team up for this and believe me...I would pass that if I could..."'' * (To Suzu) "Would you stop playing around like an idiot and get serious?!" * (To Kana and Suzu when arguing) "Thats it I cant take this anymore...you are arguing every time you see each other's faces.... if you two want to hate each other then it's fine by me....just don't get me involved..." * (To herself in a middle of a battle ) "For the sake of my clan...and for the sake of my friends and village..i will do whatever it takes to protect them...." * (To herself when pain attacked konoha) "Unbelievable..who would do such a reckless thing?..Naruto.....please come...we need you....konoha needs you....." References Yumiko Kongobara is an OC created by novnovina on deviantART Category:DRAFT Category:FINAL